Hope and Promises
by katdvs
Summary: Kiki Jerome and Dillon Quartermaine meet one night and connect.


_Author Note: It's been ages since I've written a GH fan fic, but I've been thinking a lot lately about the potential of a Kiki/Dillon. So I thought I would try something out. I have no idea if this will include more then what's here._

 **Hope and Promises**

She had to stop wasting her life away on a guy who was never going to really love her, on a guy who could and would never love himself. She deserved more than that, and right now all she wanted to do was forget all about him. That was why Kiki Jerome was in the Floating Rib, in need of a drink and some courage.

She sat at the bar, ordered a Vodka Tonic and just wished she knew how to make better choices.

"Beer, whatever's on tap." The voice was one she'd heard before, but she couldn't place it.

She turned to the voice, happy to see the attractive man leaning on the bar. "Have we met before?"

He turned to her, flashing a smile that could make her weak in the knees if given the chance. "Dillon Quartermaine."

"Kiki Jerome." She shook his hand, tilting her head to side as she smiled. "You work at Crimson right?"

"Yeah, I do. How did you know that?"

"I've seen you with Nina, she's my, gosh I don't know what I would call her or Franco."

Dillon smiled, "Labels, who needs them." He lifted his beer to cheers her and she met it with her Vodka Tonic.

They chatted, flirted, each having a few more drinks before last call came. They left the bar, agreeing to split a cab. Before it arrived Kiki felt an urge to do something and went for it. Her lips tasting his, as she felt his fingers in her hair and on her waist.

They went to the Quartermaine mansion, sneaking in the kitchen entrance, stopping on the back stairs to continue kissing before the fell into bed in his room. They shared a repeat performance not long after before falling asleep.

In the morning Kiki gathered her clothes, trying not to wake him. He stirred just as she was pulling her shoes on. "Morning."

"Hey, where you going?"

"Home, I have to get changed, I have class today."

He nodded, "Maybe we could hang out again sometime."

She smiled, "I would like that very much." Against her better judgement she kissed him, finding herself melting as his arms wrapped around her deepening the kiss.

"Kiki . . ."

"Dillon . . ." She bit her lip as she looked in his eyes, "I should go, but we will see each other again."

"We sure will." He got out of bed pulling on his clothes, "Let me at least give you a ride to get your car."

"I can call a cab or get an uber." She insisted, but she could tell from the look in his eyes that he wouldn't let her.

"It's no problem at all."

Kiki wasn't used to this; at least she hadn't been for a long time. She was realizing now she'd been punishing herself by being with Morgan. She deserved more, better. That didn't immediately mean Dillon Quartermaine, but he was a start, a breath of fresh air.

"Wait, isn't your car at the Floating Rib as well?"

Dillon nodded, "Well, technically yes, but the perk of being a Quartermaine is a garage full of cars to drive. I can always convince Maxie to help me pick up the car later."

Kiki smiled as he opened the car door for her, "You better watch it, I might fall for you if you keep being this nice to me."

"Would that be the worst thing in the world?" He asked from the driver's seat.

She felt her heartbeat race, "No, probably not."

"Give me your phone." He said when they were in the parking lot.

She released it to him, watching as he input his number and then handed her his phone for her to do the same.

When she arrived at home Franco was on the couch scrolling through his phone, "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere why?"

"Well I know you weren't with Morgan, you look happy. So what's up?"

"Nothing, I promise. I just realized that I need to make better choices, Morgan is a bad one."

Franco threw his hands in the air, "Finally!"

Kiki felt as though the monkey climbed off her back, "Yeah, finally. I gotta go get changed, but we'll talk later."

"Of course." Franco watched her leave, he was starting to think she and Morgan would never break up. Whatever had made Kiki smile the way she was, was a keeper.

Maxie watched Dillon as he moved around the Crimson offices that morning. He had a bounce in his step, a smile on his face, but as a generally happy person this was normal. But today, it was more; in fact it reminded her of how he'd been with Georgie.

Around noon she pulled him into the copy room, "Who is she?"

"What?" He tried to look confused, but he had a feeling Maxie had a read on him.

"Who put you in this happy mood?"

"Can't I just be happy Maxie?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down, "Dillon, I know you better then I want to admit, so who is she. You don't have to be afraid to tell me."

Dillon looked towards the door making sure it was closed, "Kiki Jerome."

"What?" Maxie dropped her arms, her jaw gaping open.

"I don't know, we started talking at the Floating Rib last night, and I really enjoyed it. I don't know Maxie, I like her, I don't know if anything she's looking for, I don't even know what I'm really looking for, but I had fun and I would like to continue to have fun."

Maxie was silent for a moment, processing this all, "As long as you're happy, then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Maxie, that actually means a lot."

"So, are you going out with her again, or what?"

"I haven't called yet, should I call?"

Maxie grabbed his phone from his hand, pulling up his text messages and starting one to Kiki.

 _Everyone is asking why I'm in such a happy mood today. The answer is you._

"Maxie, you can't be serious?" And he knew she was as soon as she pressed send. "Thanks."

 _I've been getting the same question all day, only my answer would be you._

Maxie grinned when she saw the reply come in before returning the phone to her friend. "I think you've got the start of something here."

"Thanks Maxie." He accepted his phone looking at the reply.

 _Maybe we could hang out tonight, maybe just burgers at Kelly's?_

 _Sounds great! What time?_

 _6:30 good?_

 _Perfect ;)_

"You've got a date, she's best when not around Morgan." Maxie explained as they walked out of the copier room.

"Is that something I should be worried about?"

Maxie stopped at her desk, "Honestly, I don't know. But what I do know is if she's half as happy today as you are, then she's a lot better off than she ever was with Morgan."

"I don't know what this is Maxie."

"And I'm sure she doesn't either, but it's something, it's new and exciting, and you deserve that. You deserve a shot at something." She picked up her blinking phone, "I gotta take this."

Dillon thought about what Maxie said the rest of the day, he wasn't sure what was going on or what would happen, but he deserved a shot at something.

They met outside of Kelly's, both with goofy smiles on their faces they'd spent all day trying to get rid of. Dillon greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

They talked about their childhoods, their despicable parents, how neither knew their Fathers until later in life. At some point in the evening Dillon took hold of her hand and hadn't let go.

After dinner they walked along the docks, enjoying the moon reflecting on the water, avoiding the ones known for Mob activity.

"I had a really good time tonight Dillon." Kiki told him as they walked back towards their cars.

"I had a really good time as well; I hope we can spend more time together." He smiled, reaching over to sweep the hair from hiding her eyes.

Kiki reached up, taking his hand in hers before she kissed him. She could feel it in her knees and toes as he pulled her closer.

"Wow." Dillon breathed as they pulled apart.

"Yeah." She bit her lower lip, "I really like you Dillon."

"I really like you to."

"Let's take this slow, let's not rush, I always rush."

"I can take it slow, I want to take it slow." His hand caressed her face before kissing her again, slowly, gently, with promise.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Kiki reluctantly pulled away from him as she moved towards her car.

"I'll text you tonight." He smiled as he watched her get in and drive away.

When Dillon got in his car, he opened his texts.

 _I can still feel your lips on mine, and I can't wait to see you tomorrow if you'll let me. How about Lunch at the Metro Court?_

When Dillon arrived at home, he checked his phone again, and found a new message.

 _It's a date, how's noon?_

 _Perfect._

Dillon slipped his phone in his pocket before going inside. He almost couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy or this hopeful.


End file.
